Robecca Steam/cartoon
Robecca Steam debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Friday Night Frights". She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 Webisodes When an invention of Ghoulia saps the electricity out of all the apparatuses on campus, Robecca teaches her fellow students ways to get by without it. They catch on quickly, but only care until they get their usual equipment working again. Robecca takes it in stride. Robecca attends the Boo Year's Eve party in the catacombs. Robecca auditions for the part of lead dancer in an upcoming school play, but loses to Rochelle. TV specials Like the rest of Monster High, Robecca is furious that New Salem High attacked their school. When Frankie and Abbey rescue Holt Hyde from his execution by the New Salem Sheriff and Police Department in the Trick-or-Treatment, Robecca helps them escape the pursuing police cruisers with her rockets and getting them back into the catacombs to lure the New Salem High students to the Hall of Halloween to restore the friendships between humans and monsters. TBA Robecca joins Dracualaura in returning to Transylvania when she is selected to be the next Vampire Queen by Prime Minister Lord Stoker. When Draculaura realizes that Elissabat was to be the next Queen, but she disappeared, taking the real Vampire's Heart with her, Robecca has this strange feeling that they are on the right track as they follow Elissabat's clues to Londoom, New Goreleans, and finally, Hauntlywood. When Veronica Von Vamp refuses to help them, Robecca believes Elissabat to still be nearby. Once Veronica reveals herself to be Elissabat all along, she reveals the Vampire's Heart to have been installed in Robecca herself by her father, Hexiciah Steam, to keep it safe after Elissabat entrusted it to him for safekeeping. That's what allowed Robecca and the others to find Elissabat as the Heart's energy was now a part of Robecca's systems. Robecca then joins the others as Draculaura gets her full vampire powers, and they attend the premiere of Elissabat's latest movie as Veronica Von Vamp. Volume 4 Webisodes TBA TV Specials Robecca is among the friends tasked with performing Mr. Where's play on Monster High's history to celebrate the school's bicentennial. She is also among the friends who travel with Frankie back to 1814 and meet, unknown to them at the time, Frankie's grandfather, Victor Frankenstein, known by his nickname Sparky, and Hexiciah Steam, Robecca's father. Before they depart to return to 2014, Robecca leaves a message for her father. When Sparky damages the time portal before they jump in to return to 2014, due to having jumped in together with Draculaura, Robecca and Draculaura are accidentally fused together into the freaky fused hybrid, Dracubecca, with access to Robecca's hover boots, but a physical appearance of a cross between both ghouls in clothes, hair, everything. Avea Trotter tutors Dracubecca on how one of the personalities within her needs to take charge and be leader of their hybrid form, providing them an obstacle course to help them practice. Dracubecca soon becomes a prisoner of Sparky's Creation 4.0 when it attacks her and the other freaky fused hybrids of Frankie's friends. When Frankie uses her own life force to electrocute and deactivate Creation 4.0, Dracubecca is the last one of Frankie's friends to be freed and defused back into Draculaura and Robecca, but it fatally drains Frankie, and she dies soon after. Together with the rest of Frankie's friends, Robecca uses the memories of the good times she's had with Frankie to revive her and bring her back from the dead. Before he returns to 1814 with Victor, Robecca gives Hexiciah a goodbye hug, adding on that she misses him already. Afterwards, they finish the play on Monster High's history, and welcome Avea and the other hybrids to Monster High with open arms. Volume 5 Webisodes TBA Volume 6 Webisodes TBA Notes * Robecca is featured on a poster that appears in some of the TV specials. The first time it is seen is in "Escape From Skull Shores", in which it hangs in Bartleby Farnum's cabin. It also appears in "Scaris: City of Frights" during the scene in which Clawd talks with the skeleton mime. Gallery Webisode gallery Aba-Kiss Me Deadly - Robecca.gif Aba-Kiss Me Deadly - grant offer.jpg|Robecca prefers her work done the old fashioned way... Img 4758671.jpg|Heath jumps into Robecca's arms by being scared by her typewriter. Img 4758677.jpg|"It can do everything your fancy calculator can; only more fun if you ask me! Img 4758679.jpg|"I hope I have showed all of you that you don't need to be so dependent on technology..." Img 4758682.jpg|Robecca doesn't need a fancy laptop; her precious typewriter is just as good... Fright Dance - backstage warmup.jpg|Rochelle, Lagoona, Operetta, Robecca, and Howleen getting ready for auditions starting five minutes. Tumblr mkluk8Oznf1qigah7o1 500.png|Robecca helps Rochelle to her place from getting off-balance. Angry Ghouls - exasperated Robecca.jpg TV special gallery Escape From Skull Shores - Robecca poster.jpg Ghoulia fixed Robbeca, yay!.PNG She's alive!.PNG 'Lights out!'.PNG That must have hurt.PNG 2012-07-18_0957.png|"Ooh, that really grinds my gears!" 563409 432787173427773 57840349 n.jpg|Venus and Robecca Brbtgr7.png|Our favorite robotic ghoul does the robot! char_132687.jpg|link=Robecca Steam Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters